


The White Lioness: OHSHC Edition

by LoverofAnime11



Series: The White Lioness [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haruhi has a lioness, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: What if Haruhi had a pet lioness and one day had to bring her to the Host Club because the pet sitter had to babysit for a few weeks?





	The White Lioness: OHSHC Edition

[Yuki](http://cache3.asset-cache.net/xd/487253786.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=DF8D445051B40C74970810B4325BFAE12B6A5D266AEA58DB4FA22A4BB3F56AF4FA9094DBBD13338A)

\--------

Haruhi was late today.

Her guests were worried, Tamaki was pacing and Kyoya was plotting to raise her debt.

Soon, one of the doors opened and Haruhi peeked in, a nervous smile of her face.

"H-Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. I had to go get my pet, the petsitter won't be available for a few weeks. Is she allowed in here?", Haruhi asked, unsure about how they would react.

"As long as it doesn't make a mess.", Kyoya sighed.

"Great! Hear that, Yuki? Come on, girl.", Haruhi chuckled to whatever animal she had, pulling slightly on the [leash](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1081/3832/products/Peppy_Pooch_Dog_Lead_Hand_Made_In_USA_Black_6_Feet_Long_Picture_3.jpg?v=1513111257) as she walked in.

No one expected the animal on the end of the leash.

Tamaki screamed like a girl, hiding behind a couch while Kyoya backed up, a little petrified himself.

The twins held each other tightly while shaking and Honey shrieked while Mori picked him up, his eyes wide as he too backed up.

All the guests scattered, hiding from the lioness's sight and Renge herself whimpered as she hid under a table.

"Woah, woah, hey! Yuki's not going to hurt anybody!", Haruhi cried out, the lioness, Yuki, standing beside her with a confused look.

"G-Get away from that thing before it eats you!", Tamaki stuttered, peaking out from behind the couch.

"Hey, don't call her that!", Haruhi detested, getting on one knee in front of Yuki, holding the lioness's face in her hands, before messing with it as if she was nothing more than a house dog.

Yuki made a purring sound, licking Haruhi's left cheek with her rough tongue.

One of the guests hesitantly approached the duo, crouching down to mess with Yuki's fur.

Yuki purred louder, turning around and licking the girl's face.

The girl giggled, hugging the lioness's neck and burying her face in it.

The other guests were just as hesitant, but they soon relaxed around the gentle beast.

The rest of the host club time went on like this was normal, but the hosts tensed up whenever the white lioness got too close to them.

When Yuki got close to Kyoya and jumped onto the couch to lay beside him, he caught a glimpse of something shiny.

Curious, he ignored that she was a born killing machine and got closer, moving some of her neck fur out of the way.

An expensive-looking [collar](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/65/3b/34/653b3438a8aa34f81eb412a378a75248--rhinestone-dog-collar-pet-cats.jpg) was around her neck, which confused the Ootori.

How could Haruhi afford something as exquisite as this?

He decided to wait and ask her after hours.

\--------

All the guests had left, excited to see Yuki again tomorrow.

"Haruhi, I would like a word with you.", Kyoya said, catching the attention of the other hosts.

"About what, Kyoya-senpai?", Haruhi didn't like where this was going.

Kyoya simply crouched down and moved Yuki's fur out of the way, revealing the bejeweled collar to everyone.

Haruhi paled and the other hosts gasped.

"How could a commoner like you afford something like this?", Kyoya asked, standing back up.

Haruhi gulped.

"Well, I have a friend in a rural city in Tokyo named Ayame Sohma, who owed me a favor. So I called him up and he and his assistant sent it over once they were finished with it.", Haruhi explained reluctantly, hooking the leash to Yuki's collar.

"Ayame?", the male hosts asked themselves, looking at each other and then Haruhi.

Haruhi said nothing else and left, deciding to wait until tomorrow to deal with them.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I brought Ayame into this.


End file.
